


Heretic's Anguish

by ororosmunroe



Series: Lemonade x Thororo [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, destruction of property, lemonade x thororo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: 2 of 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2 of 2

Oh la la la  
Oh la la la  
Oh la la la  
Don’t hurt yourself  
Don’t hurt yourself

______

“ My Love, It didn’t mean anything.” 

It catches Ororo off guard for a moment. Perhaps she heard incorrectly, surely he didn’t actually say- 

“ Wife, you must believe me…it meant nothing. She meant nothing.” 

 _Now_ she was “Wife’ 

 _Now_ she was his love.

Ororo tries to calm herself before she tears the whole building down. Surely this man wasn’t this cruel? Or utterly moronic. He couldn’t possibly think that a few sweet words would undo the damage he had done. 

If it meant nothing then why did he keep it a secret? What did he lie? _**Why did he do it all?**_ Does he not remember who the hell she was? Does he not remember who he married?

And it was at that point that she saw red. 

It was time that she reminded him. 

______

Who the fuck do you think I am?

You ain’t married to no average bitch boy

You can watch my fat ass twist boy

As I bounce to the next dick boy

And keep your money, I got my own

Keep a bigger smile on my face, being alone

Bad motherfucker, God complex

Motivate your ass call me Malcolm X

Yo operator, or innovator

Fuck you hater, you can’t recreate her no

You’ll never recreate her no, hell no

_______

The tears in her eyes quickly dry, they probably evaporated at the sheer heat from the anger awakened inside of her. 

It didn’t mean anything, he says. 

A mistake, he pleads. 

A momentary weakness, he lies. 

“ I’m sorry, I did not realize that we were in an open marriage. Since I was not consulted about it in the slightest I was caught unaware.” Her voice was low but calm. It didn’t betray the rage welling up inside her. Her words were like arrows, her bow shaped mouth firing them off and hitting dead center. 

“ If that is the case, I will not refuse the offers I’ve received thus far into our marriage so harshly then.” 

She turns towards her vanity and opened a drawer. She took it off the rails and dumped them on the floor before her. Letters, from admirers from across the galaxy. It was odd to her how pen and paper were the most prominent way of sending their salacious regards. But thinking about it it was probably a smarter way, much harder to trace. 

This was just a months worth of messages. Usually she collected them at the end of each month and had them destroyed. All of them were unopened. She had no interest in betraying her heart or husband. Unfortunately he didn’t feel the same. 

She sees his eyes widen, his face becoming enraged and she absolutely revels in it. Gets a trill of pleasure from it actually. 

“ Ororo what in blasted-?!” 

How quickly they forget.

Thor will not twist this against her. She had been loyal. She had been happy with their relationship until late.  

“ Thor you knew how it was before you managed to convince me to give you a a chance. Just because we married do you think that certain attentions would cease did you?” Her giggle of disbelief like ice.  

She was desirable, capable, and irreplaceable…. and it seemed that only her husband had forgotten. 

_______

We just got to let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be baby

You just got to let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be

_______

She takes a breath and walks towards her side table and and grabs her goblet and takes a sip. She wonders if she should stop now. Which was ridiculous as it was enraging. She still cared about him even in the smallest of ways. 

Why should she stop? She had been dealing with this hurt and pain for months. It was about time her ungrateful husband caught up. 

_______

When you hurt me, you hurt yourself

Don’t hurt yourself

When you diss me, you diss yourself

Don’t hurt yourself

When you hurt me, you hurt yourself

Don’t hurt yourself, don’t hurt yourself

When you love me, you love yourself

Love God herself

_______

She didn’t care if people would call her petty when they found out. Or over the top. Ororo was the wounded party here. Disloyalty was a very big sin in her book and the one that she thought she could trust the most was the one that proved that she couldn’t her gut. 

Thor had to be reminded that when he married her he had pledged an oath, a vow of love and faithfulness, to her and her only. Just as she did. 

Instead of holding true to that promise he decided to dally in between the legs of another. 

Any and all pain he felt now was of his own creation. He was the direct cause of it all and in the process he was destroying lives. 

_______

I am the dragon breathing fire

Beautiful mane I’m the lion

Beautiful man I know you’re lying

I am not broken, I’m not crying, I’m not crying

You ain’t trying hard enough

You ain’t loving hard enough

You don’t love me deep enough

We not reaching peaks enough

Blindly in love, I fucks with you

‘Til I realize, I’m just too much for you

I’m just too much for you

_______

It took a lot for her to acknowledge what was going around her. She loved him so much and could barely believe that her relationship was so hollow. Now that he was made aware that she knew of his misdeeds it was time to make a decision. One of many she suspected. 

Ororo turned away from Thor again. 

She would not cry. Not in front of him. 

There were no winners in this situation. Only fools. Her, for believing the lies told to her. Him, for causing this tragedy in the first place. No doubt news of her act of destruction was spreading through the palace like wildfire. She didn’t care about them. They could judge all they wanted. Their leader was cheat and liar, he should be the one to feel shame. Not her. 

He didn’t deserve her. Maybe he never did. Somehow he let himself become complacent. He stopped trying and when he stopped actively trying to love her their marriage began to deteriorate. 

And that realization, made Ororo’s chest tighten unbearably.  

_______

We just got to let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be baby

Hey baby, who the fuck do you think I is?

I smell that fragrance on your Louis knit boy

Just give my fat ass a big kiss boy

Tonight I’m fucking up all your shit boy

_______

“ I hate you….” She whispered to herself. “ I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…”

Memories of each clue of betrayal more damning than the last. 

The scents of perfume. The guarded looks. Gestures of love no longer feeling genuine.  All of it. 

“ I hate you..I hate you…I hate you…I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!” Something in her snapped. She started to smash everything, nothing seemed off limits. This hurt was just too big and too real. She couldn’t use her powers for the fear of hurting innocent lives. However their bedroom was the perfect weather chamber to get everything in. 

“ WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY WASN’T I ENOUGH FOR YOU?! EVERYONE ELSE WAS ABLE TO SEE ME…but you…all I wanted to was you. All I wanted…” 

10 minutes later, she slid down to the floor and tears once again filled her eyes. She refused to look at Thor. Ororo heard foot steps come near her. She withdrew and they stopped.  Thor had not come near her in months but now it seemed that he couldn’t bear to stay away. 

“ You ruined… _everything._..” Her voice was soft from screaming. All of energy left her. She had nothing left to give. She just wanted to leave. She couldn’t look at him now…possibly ever again. 

“. _.. I can’t even look at you…”_  

_______

We just got to let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be baby

Uh, this is your final warning

You know I give you life

If you try this shit again

You gon lose your wife

_______

“ I know…N-neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank to Beyonce and Waran Shire. This fic is a companion to Denial's Demise. The missing scene if you will. Hope ya'll liked it. Of course (s ig h @ my brain) this is all out of order but that's just how my brain works. 
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
